Human Briggan
by Akakushi
Summary: What if Briggan suddenly becomes human and doesn't realize it until the others point it out to him? While they're traveling, Briggan, unable to sleep, wanders off, away from where the others are. In the woods of the forest, he ended up stepping in a mysterious liquid. Rated T to be safe
1. A Little Walk

It was night time, and the air swept across the leaves of the trees gently. Briggan had his eyes open, staring at the full moon above. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not sleep.

The wolf took a look at Conor and the rest, all sleeping peacefully. Uraza's tail shifted to the right slightly, but she remained asleep. Jhi was sleeping comfortably next to Meilin while she used the panda's fur as a pillow. Essix just slept next to Rollan, wings folded together.

They were traveling together, but this time, it was for fun. Erdas was at peace, leaving these eight to be able to do as they pleased for a bit. Olvan had decided that they should travel together, maybe strengthen their bond as a team even further.

So far, it was working, until they had realized they forgot to pack their tents with them. If Briggan could, he would have let out a long sigh at this. Honestly, they could've at least check their items before setting out like a bunch of fools, new to traveling. But, of course, he had no room to speak. He and the other Four Fallen were equally excited by this break, causing all of them to forgot to check their bag.

He took one last small glance at the sleeping children and their spirit animals, then decided to go for a little walk. He didn't really feel like howling as he usually did. He usually just howled to see Conor's face. It was funny seeing his summoner's reaction every time he decided to howl.

Briggan walked through the forest silently. The air was fresh and cool, as it brushed across his silvery gray fur. He smiled silently to himself, and continued walking.

A few minutes of a comfortable silence passed by quickly. Suddenly, Briggan felt something wet touch his front paws. He immediately backed away, surprised at the sudden wet feeling. He looked back at where he stepped. There was what looked like water spilled on the ground.

He couldn't see if it was anything suspicious, but the chance of it being something other than water wasn't too high. He shook his head gently, and walked back to camp.

Everyone was still asleep, so he decided to sleep where he usually would: near Conor, but not too close. He curled up, letting out a soft, wolfish yawn, and fell asleep.

The last thing he was thinking about was what that liquid could be, but... it couldn't be anything horrible, he was sure of that.


	2. Briggan's Change

Briggan woke up with a startle. Why? Who wouldn't be startled to see your comrades pointing weapons at you with strange looks. "Who are you?" Meilin barked.

Briggan blinked, and sat up. Now he was just confused. Why would Meilin be asking for his identity? "And do you know where Briggan is?" Conor didn't look as fierce as the rest of his friends. More like he looked worried, then again, when did Conor ever look scary or fierce? Briggan's answer: Never.

"What are you talking about?" The wolf questioned, surprised.

"You know exactly what we're talking about. Where is Briggan?" Abeke snapped. Now that really confused him.

They could understand him? "You can understand me?" He voiced his confusion openly.

Now they all stared at him like he was some kind of weirdo. "Of course we can understand you. You **are** human, aren't you?" Rollan was giving the poor wolf a very stunned look.

At that, Briggan was completely shocked. "Heh...?" He blinked at them multiple times. "EH?!" He leaped up onto his feet in surprise.

He took a good look at himself for the first time since forever. Silvery gray hair. He knew his blue, wolf like eyes wouldn't change just because he was suddenly not himself anymore. He looked at himself to see a blue shirt, and gray pants. Utterly shocked at his new appearance, the wolf that's no longer a wolf, gaped in surprise. "I can't believe this..." He muttered, shocked.

Unfortunately, never having used human legs before, Briggan fell on the dirt. Those damn legs wouldn't support him if he couldn't use them.

Once again, he felt the weirded out looks of his companions on him. Even Jhi was staring at him as if he was strange. Meilin, composing herself, iced her face and looked straight into Briggan's eyes. "Again, who are you?" She tapped her foot on the ground, impatient.

He examined them all once again. Apparently, Rollan was the only one who had an actual weapon on him. His dagger. Meilin was pointing a pan at his face. Abeke and Conor however, didn't have anything on them. He contained a laugh at seeing Meilin staring at him so seriously while pointing a **pan** at him.

He rose both of his hands up in front of him. "First of all, it's me, Briggan. Second of all, can I please get an explanation here?" Suddenly feeling relieved that he could communicate with them normally, he started to get a bit curious.

He was human now, no matter how anyone looked at it. Unfortunately for him, everyone didn't believe him. "Tell the truth." Abeke pressed.

"I swear, Abeke it's me!" He was starting to become a bit worried about what would happen next. Poor, poor Briggan.

"Prove it." Rollan looked at the wolf dead in the eye.

He sighed. "Remember when we forgot to pack our tents a before heading back? As far as I remember, Rollan made a crappy joke and Meilin punched him for it. Oh, not to mention I always freaked Conor out every time I decided to howl in the middle of the night before he got used to it." He put out the first thing he thought of, knowing that he, the other Four Fallen, and their summoners, besides some other Greencloaks, were the only ones there at the time to know that.

They looked slightly convinced, but not completely. "Remember that time when Lady Evelyn called Rollan not-a-Greencloak-boy?" Meilin looked like she was gonna laugh.

Not-a-Greencloak-boy. That was certainly one of the strangest nicknames Rollan had ever received in his life time, not to mention that he and Conor were there at the time to hear it. Rollan turned around, arms crossed. "Shut up, Briggan." He mumbled under his breath.

"Convinced?" The previous wolf asked hopefully. They nodded, but still looked rather surprised to find that Briggan was human.

"What happened?" Conor questioned, taking a seat beside him.

"How am I supposed to know? All I did yesterday was go for a walk." At that, something clicked in his mind. When he stepped on something wet.

Maybe that wasn't water at all... What if that was what caused this change? _It is a possibility..._ Briggan thought. "I do remember stepping on some kind of liquid..." He stated.

Rollan swung his arms behind his head. "Well then, let's go check it out. Lead the way, Briggan." Briggan frowned.

"Ahem... I can't walk." He pointed out.

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Honestly, the previous wolf thought it was a stupid question. Hadn't he payed attention to when he miserably failed at standing a few minutes ago?

"I **was** a wolf. I'm not used to walking on **two human feet** yet." He sighed, frowning.

"Oh... Right." He looked away from Briggan, who was giving him a look that said: "It's not that difficult to figure it out you know."

In the end, they had to help Briggan lead them to where he had stepped on the weird liquid. When they arrived, Briggan finally noticed the color of the liquid. A light blue. Light enough to almost look clear.

"This does look weird." Abeke commented, kneeling down to get a closer look at it. They circled the liquid, wondering how they could take it back to Greenhaven. The explaining part would be easy, so that wasn't much of a concern.

In the end, they decided to shovel it into a bag, and take it back to Greenhaven. The trip may take a while, but if they could figure how to get Briggan back as his usual self, it would be worth it.


	3. Asking Around Greenhaven

The walk back to Greenhaven wasn't too difficult for the group of eight. There were some minor problems, but nothing that would get in the way of them making it back.

They soon entered the grounds of Greenhaven, only for all eyes to land on Briggan. None of the other Four Fallen were in dormant state, however, what they didn't know was Briggan's "little" dilemma.

The group continued speed walking to where Olvan's office was. Without knocking, Rollan opened the door. Dumbfounded, the leader of the Greencloaks looked up in surprise. "Rollan? Do you not know how to knock?" He questioned.

Instead of answering right away, Rollan and the others walked into the office. "I know how to. I just didn't care this time."

Olvan opened his mouth to reply to Rollan, however, that soon changed as he finally laid eyes on Briggan, who had casually walked into the room behind the others. "Who is that?" He asked, looking at the transformed wolf from head to toe.

"Briggan." The four kids said.

Olvan blinked. "Oh. Briggan." He took a moment to register what they had just said. "Wait... WHAT?!" He exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe that that stranger was Briggan. "Are you kids okay?" Wanting to confirm this, he decided to see if the four children were alright and not just acting delusional.

Uraza put a paw to her face, and rolled onto her side, making what might be a sigh. Briggan began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. Essix was trying to guess what other stupid things Olvan might say. Jhi just sat there beside Meilin, not even bothering to give a reaction.

Rollan frowned. Abeke had no idea if she should sigh like Uraza, or just say that they're fine. Meilin was slightly tempted to tell Olvan that he was being overly ridiculous. Connor was starting to worry about what would happen to Briggan.

"They're fine. I'm not!" Briggan sighed out, tempted just to sit on the floor like Uraza, who began to sit up.

And so, the explanation of what happened began. Olvan didn't believe it. How could he? How could anyone believe that a Great Beast just up and turned human by stepping on some kinda weird liquid? Not someone who hasn't gotten solid proof about Briggan turning human.

"Seriously?" The Greencloak wanted to confirm just one more time, just in case.

The kids and Great Beasts sighed. "Yes...!" The kids and Briggan hissed out, getting slightly annoyed at Olvan's disbelief. This whole thing was starting to get very annoying, and they all wanted to just get it over with.

Olvan rubbed his temples, sighing. He was trying so hard to make sense of this whole thing. In the end, he gave in and decided to believe them, due to his brain hurting from trying to figure out how.

In the end, the group headed to Lenori, hopping that she may know an answer to reversing back Briggan's state. Unfortunately, they had no such luck, for Lenori knew about as much as they did on the subject.

They continued asking other Greencloaks, but it was the same reactions and same small amount of knowledge that they faced with everyone they asked. They spent hours asking everyone, and soon, all of Greenhaven knew about Briggan's condition.

Worsening everything, the people in Greenhaven began giving Briggan unneeded attention, and would only stop until Olvan told them to. In the end, by the time they were done questioning everyone in Greenhaven, the sun had slowly began setting.

Rollan and the others found themselves sitting down in defeat in Connor's room, which was closest to the kitchen out of the other's rooms, making it more convenient. "No dice. Not even a single clue as to how to turn Briggan back to normal." Rollan sighed out in defeat.

Briggan frowned. "Guess I'll have to start getting used to walking on two human legs soon..." He didn't seem to fond of the idea, but since it's come down to it, he has little to no choice.

Connor didn't seem to like the idea as much as Briggan did. If Briggan was stuck as a human, he'd never be able to pet the wolf's ridiculously soft fur ever again, and things would make a drastic turn from its normal pace.

"Well, we may as well try looking for clues outside of Greenhaven tomorrow... We should just rest up for the night, and we can figure out things tomorrow." Meilin suggested, and nobody could disagree.

Walking to and around Greenhaven was extremely tiring, no matter how you looked at it. And so, the group split up, heading back to their own rooms.

Briggan would simply sleep on the floor for the night. Why? Because for some random reason, Briggan couldn't go into his dormant state. Connor had tried it multiple times after the others left, but nothing had happened. So now Briggan had to sleep on the floor with a blanket like any normal person that didn't or couldn't sleep on a bed for the night.

Now personally, Briggan didn't mind sleeping on the floor. The problem was that he wasn't used to sleeping with a blanket, due to how his fur would normally protect him from the cold of the night air. As soon as Connor fell asleep, Briggan moved the blanket away from him, and tried to sleep. Only, he soon found out why humans needed to sleep at night with a blanket when a blast of cold air hit him, and willingly slept with the blanket for the night.

 **Elsewhere**

The cool breeze of the night tickled the skin of a person who watched silently. In all honestly, they found it funny, seeing Briggan struggle with simple human things such as walking and other things. They laughed silently.

Yes, they had been watching the group ever since Briggan had turned human for their own amusement. "Looks like curiosity doesn't kill after all.. hehe.." They whispered quietly.

Soon enough, they found that watching Connor and Briggan sleeping was getting boring, and that they needed sleep themselves, and so, they went off to get some shut eye of their own. After all, they would need it if they were planning on watching Briggan mess up at being human tomorrow and laugh as much as they wanted without feeling the least bit exhausted.

After all, tomorrow the group would set out on an adventure, and they wanted to make sure to be able to keep up for all the good laughs and jokes tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Writer's block and laziness added up together makes updating a lot more difficult than it should be. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and I'll see you all next chapter~!


End file.
